New Engine
This is the fifth episode of Stories of Sodor: Season 1. Written by Finn Tracy. Plot Bill and Ben are tank engine twins who work for the Sodor China Clay Company. They usually work at the clay pits. Bill and Ben are often up to no good. "Peep peep!" Bill whisteled, as he passed a workman. The workman was so surprised, he nearly tumbled over. "Good one, Bill!" Ben laughed, as he puffed past. The twins enjoyed their life on Sodor, and they wouldn't wish for anything else. Although they were naughty, they nearly always did their jobs. But china clay became very populair, all of a sudden. Many people wanted it, and the work became harder and harder. "This is rediculous," Ben complained, as he tried to pull more than twenty trucks full of rock and stone. "I can't even pull my trains anymore!" Bill added. He had an even longer one. "I agree with you two," the manager said, "We need another engine!" A few days later, Bill puffed into the shed, surprised. There had been a new shed attached to it. Now there were three small sheds. "When did that come here?" Bill asked, as he entered his shed. "Today," Ben replied, "Didn't you notice?" "I was too busy," Bill explained, "I do hope that engine comes quickly!" "So do I," Mavis said, as she came from behind the shed. She had been at the clay pits that day to help, "I should be off then, bye!" "Bye." the twins replied, as they whisteled. They rolled back into their sheds, and went to sleep, hoping the new engine would come the next day. Early next morning, an engine was unloaded from a ship at Brendam Docks. It was an unusual engine. Thomas and Percy had never seen anything quite like it before. "What's sort of engine is that?" Percy asked. "It's an oil burning engine," the Fat Controller explained proudly, "He is here to help Bill and Ben at the clay pits." "Hello," the engine smiled, "I'm Timothy!" "I'm Thomas," Thomas replied, "And this is my best friend Percy." Timothy was excited. He wanted to go to the clay pits. "Beware!" Percy warned, "The twins can be troublesome!" "Alright," Timothy replied, as he raced up. He hadn't even listened to Percy's warning, because he was too excited. "Here comes trouble," BoCo said, as he rolled forward, "He didn't even listen to your warning. He's going to have problems with the twins." Some later, Timothy puffed into the clay pits. "Hello!" he shouted happily. "Hello," a small yellow engine smiled, "You must be the new engine!" "Yes I am," Timothy replied. "I'm Bill," the small yellow engine chuckled, "I am the fastest engine of the railway!" Bill rushed back and dissapeared behind a building, then, the same yellow engine puffed up from behind Timothy. "Hello again," he laughed. "But... what?" Timothy asked, confused. "We're twins!" Bill shouted, as he came back from behind the building, "We got you there!" All three engine laughed. They were already good friends. Then, they went to work. Timothy was one of the hardest working engines the workmen had ever seen. He puffed around putting trucks in their places, he pulled loads from the clay pits to the docks, and back again, and he was much quicker in doing his jobs than Bill or Ben. At the end of the day, Bill and Ben puffed back to their sheds. They passed the quarry manager, who was talking to some workmen. "He's working harder than Bill or Ben," he whispered, "We should have gotten him before." "He isn't as troublesome," a workman added. "If only we had three of those engines..." another workman smiled, "Anyway, got to go now, see you all tomorrow!" he waved, and they all walked off. "Have you heard that Bill?" Ben asked. "I have indeed," Bill replied angrily, "That Timothy is way too useful!" "Maybe we need to teach him a lesson," Ben smiled, as they started whispering their plans to eachother. "We'll do that tomorrow afternoon!" Bill chuckled, as they puffed into the sheds. "Hello twins," Timothy yawned. "Hello Timothy!" Bill replied. "You worked really hard!" Ben added. "Thank you," Timothy smiled, as he fell asleep. "Maybe even too hard..." Ben whispered to Bill, and they both grinned, as they went to sleep too. Next morning, they all went to work again. Everything went well, and the trains ran well too. Timothy whisteled happily as he passed Bill and Ben. The twins smiled at eachother. "We'll wait till the afternoon," Bill whispered to Ben as they were having a quick rest, "You know the plan, don't you?" "I invented most of the plan," Ben replied, "Of course I do. I can't wait to see what happens!" "What are you talking about?" Timothy asked cheerfully. "Uhm... about a football match!" Bill said quickly. "Dryaw FC against Mathwaite FC," Ben added. "Cool!" Timothy smiled, "Well, I've got to do my jobs now, bye!" And he puffed away. "Shall we really do it?" Ben asked. "He's such a nice engine..." Bill continued. "...Timothy is the hardest worker I've ever seen..." they heard a workman say. "Yes we should!" they both shouted, as they puffed off. That afternoon, Bill approached Timothy. "Timothy," he asked, "Would you like to pull that heavy train up the mountain side, to the top of the clay pits?" "Sure," Timothy answered as he saw the train of ten trucks, "That's not to heavy, isn't it?" He smiled as he backed up into the train. His firemand coupled him up. "This is going to be fun..." Ben mumbled to himself, as he added ten more trucks to the train, from behind. Timothy didn't notice. He started pulling them. "This is heavier than I expected," he said, "But I can do it!" Bill and Ben laughed. "This is going well!" Bill smiled. "Indeed." Ben added. Some later, Timothy was pulling the heavy trucks up the mountain. It was a very steep track. "I can do it, I can do it!" He huffed, as he tried to pull the trucks up. Bill and Ben laughed and giggled. "He's not a really useful engine anymore, is he?" Ben chuckled. "Stupid Timothy!" Bill added. They didn't know, however, that the first truck's coupling was weak. Crack! ''The coupling snapped, and the trucks started rushing down. "Oh no!" Ben shouted. "That wasn't supposed to happen..." Bill moaned. The trucks raced down, back into the clay pits, and it was heading for one of the mines. "We have to stop it!" Bill shouted. Ben lurched forwards, and was infront of the trucks. Bill did the same. The trucks hit their backs, and ben derailed. Both engines put their brakes on. After a short while, the train finally stopped. "Well done!" the workmen shouted happily. "Well..." Bill said. "Actually..." Ben added, and they started explaining the whole story. Some later, the Fat Controller arrived. He had heard the whole story. "Bill and Ben," he boomed as he stepped out of his car, "You two have been very foolish. It was a silly and dangerous trick!" "Yes sir, we're sorry sir," they moaned. "However, I will not punish you." the Fat Controller went on, as he chuckled as he saw the twins' surprised faces, "You two saw you were doing wrong, and you stopped the runaway, risking your own lives. That was very brave indeed. Now, I would like you to say something to Timothy." "We're very sorry Timothy," the twins said, "We were very jealous. And silly." "It's okay," Timothy replied, "What do you say, friends?" "Friends." the twins smiled happily. Now they all work happily together. Bill and Ben work as hard as Timothy, and they are all friends. Timothy even plays along with their tricks, sometimes. "But... what?" a worman groanded, as the twins both appeared. "They're twins!" Timothy laughed. And so, the China Clay Works was running better than usual. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bill and Ben *Timothy *BoCo *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry ''(cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *Fred Pelhay (cameo) *Oliver (original script) *Isabel and Dulcie (original script; do not speak) Trivia *In the original script, Timothy would have met Oliver and his two coaches on his way to the clay pits. This bit was left out due to it being unnecessary. Category:Episodes